Software-based runtime environments are conventionally created in a one-size-fits-all manner. The runtime environments often offer the same functionality for all users. Thus, the generated runtime stacks for each user often contain processes that are not needed for performing tasks requested by the user. This may waste processing resources, storage resources, or both, and may increase the start-up time for the runtime environment.